A SamuraiThief Kind Of Thing
by fren
Summary: 50 themed sentences for the Goemon x Lupin pairing.


**Title--** A SamuraiThief Kind Of Thing

**Disclaimer--** ...I don't think anyone would mind if I said I owned the GoemonLupin coupling. No one else likes it, anyway.... T.T

**Sum--** 50 themed sentences for the Goemon x Lupin pairing.  
**  
Themeset--** Gamma, from the 1sentence community on LiveJournal.

**Note--** Another rare pairing. And, once I finished...I got really sad cuz I realized that half these sentences work twice as better for the Jigen/Lupin pairing ;_;. Woe.

* * *

**02 . hero**  
Goemon's opinion of Lupin the Third, of whether he's a villain or something else (something better), never rests too long with either choice (though, the term 'scoundrel' fits rather well no matter what).

-  
**50 . breathe**  
He's a known stoic, yet for some reason, around a certain thief, he sometimes finds himself laughing so hard that he thinks he's about to die.

-  
**09 . red**  
Goemon once told Lupin that he really didn't care about which jacket the thief decided to wear, but honestly (secretly), he does have a favorite.

-  
**36 . laugh**  
Lupin's is infectious, Goemon will admit.

-  
**45 . eclipse**  
After meeting Fujiko for the first time, Goemon can understand Jigen's great disliking towards her: when she's around Lupin, she seems to block off everything else from reaching him.

-  
**17 . promise**  
He'd leave for good after this heist, and never have to deal with that damned lewd man ever again.

-  
**28 . forgotten**  
Sitting atop a hill of greenbacks, with everyone laughing and happy and drunk, Lupin throws an arm around Goemon's shoulder to pull him into a clumsy, affectionate half-hug, and the samurai thinks there was something he was supposed to be doing at this moment, but can't remember for the life of him---though it probably wasn't too important anyway.

-  
**25 . mask**  
"It's easy---you'll see," Lupin assured him, shoving the fake face into his hands and then, enigmatically, adding, "it's taking them off that can get difficult."

-  
**27 . fall**  
Goemon will deem him a low-life, threaten to kill him, attempt to cut him in half every now and then, but when Lupin is slipping freely through air, Goemon will always try to catch him.

-  
**7 . wings**  
"I don't need those things!" Lupin boasted, right before jumping; and in the stretching distance, he could hear Goemon shouting his name.

-  
**46 . gravity**  
Lupin has the tendency (ability?) to defy many things, Goemon's noticed---some more constantly than others.

-  
**33 . world**  
Lupin mentions very casually what he owns; and because his back is turned, it's difficult to say whether he's joking or not, but Goemon can't think of a single instance that could prove the statement otherwise.

-  
**37 . lies**  
Lupin has double-crossed, tricked, and manipulated Goemon countless times; so it takes the samurai's breath away, the moment he realizes that not once has that same thief ever spoken anything but truth to him.

-  
**38 . forever**  
It's much like getting drunk, working with Lupin: each time you think "Never again", and each time you're always wrong---and it's too late when you realize (that you'll never admit) you're addicted; most of the time, you don't hate yourself for it.

-  
**21 . silence**  
Oh, Lupin has no trouble swallowing his pride to beg; it's when he's not shrieking for help that Goemon worries.

-  
**47 . highway**  
Jigen is swearing and Fujiko is screaming, but all Goemon can do is watch as bullets rain through the windshield and hit Lupin, who's howling madman laughter, the speedometer pressing higher still.

-  
**3 . memory**  
Goemon never brought it back up once it was over, but those odd few days---_sprinting as hastily as his sore legs would allow, unfriendly shouting and gunfire never too far behind, Lupin silent and not moving at all and bleeding what felt like waves upon the samurai's back_---are still unpleasant for him to think about.

-  
**34 . formal**  
"Aw, drop the pretenses," Lupin laughed and gave Goemon the first hug he'd had in years.

-  
**23 . fire**  
Near-death experiences were a common occurrence with their lifestyle, yet Lupin still can't help but guffaw in relief, following after Goemon as the the samurai hacks a path through the flames.

-  
**16 . cover**  
"Dance with me," a woman muttered hurriedly to Goemon...in Lupin's voice.

-  
**19 . candle**  
Firelight does dazzling things to any person's features, that's all---Goemon repeats this to himself as Lupin leaves to get more matches---that's all, and nothing more.

-  
**8 . cold**  
He's still in mid-sentence, almost to the best part, when Goemon steps rigidly past him and says, "I don't care."

-  
**43 . search**  
He looks far and wide for the one object that Zantetsu will not cut...but only when the blade merely hovers over Lupin's throat does he realize that he's already found it.

-  
**4 . box**  
Lupin never told anyone his birthday, yet there the samurai was with that small but vibrantly-colored package in his flattened palm.

-  
**29 . dance**  
Jigen's known Lupin the longest and Jigen knows Lupin best, and he's been doing this long enough with Lupin to understand exactly what an affiliation with the thief means; Jigen watches Fujiko and Lupin, and Zenigata and Lupin, and now Goemon and Lupin, and the back-forth-switch motions are all too familiar.

-  
**20 . talent**  
Unrefined of course, but the natural skill was there, and Goemon wondered (worried) if he was needed at all once Lupin trained under a master; the thief just handed Zantetsu back to him and said, "This is more your kinda thing."

-  
**22 . journey**  
"_Just a city BOY_," Lupin sang into the mic, drunken and high-pitched and completely terrible, "...uhh..._nanana SOUTH DETRO-OIT_"; and despite all his frustration and hurting ears, Goemon had to laugh.

-  
**14 . music**  
When Goemon put him to bed that night (morning), the last song from karaoke the samurai expected him to still be humming was _Amagigoe_.

-  
**31 . sacred**  
There are many lines that shouldn't be crossed...and Goemon finds himself following more often than not as Lupin frolics back and forth over as many as he can.

-  
**49 . lock**  
"You won't succeed because you don't have the right key," Fujiko chooses to inform on some random, twisted whim, "and a heart isn't exactly a worthless thing you just cut through...is it?"

-  
**48 . unknown**  
"What is the right key?" the samurai dares to ask.

-  
**40 . whisper**  
She smiles, prettily, pityingly, and leans in close when she answers, "It doesn't exist; Lupin the Third was never meant for anyone to keep."

-  
**44 . hope**  
...Why is Lupin so openly affectionate?

-  
**1 . ring**  
Lupin can't place it well enough to speak of it, nor does his mind settle long enough for him to ponder it, but the way that Zantetsu sings when it slices and cuts....

-  
**8 . hurricane**  
It adds to the power high, Lupin muses as the killing winds of the legendary sword blow away everyone standing, but him.

-  
**41 . wait**  
"It's not Zantetsuken that won't cut you," Jigen practically snarls at the infuriatingly stubborn thief in his grasp, "it's _Goemon_ who won't and he's being controlled!"

-  
**13 . view**  
Only when he sees the blood on his hands does Goemon realize that he's having trouble breathing...that Zantetsu is threatening to fall away from his limpening fingers.

-  
**42 . talk**  
Normally, a stabbed person would end up on the ground; they wouldn't be smiling that infamous Lupin-smile, and they most definitely wouldn't be waving an emptied blood IV bag in Goemon's face, saying with glee, "You thought you killed me, didn't you?"

-  
**12 . temptation**  
Just one quick strike and it would be dealt with---one quick draw of Zantetsuken and the world would be rid of this obnoxious, ridiculous, time-wasting, womanizing scum-bag forever.

-  
**18 . dream**  
Goemon asked Lupin to marry him.

-  
**35 . fever**  
There's someone turning the wet rag over on his forehead; the only reason he knows who is because of the old-fashioned gibberish prayer being uttered.

-  
**15 . silk**  
Lupin sighs contently, purring, hugging and snuggling into himself, though it's not long before a certain samurai bursts through the door and demands his pajamas be returned.

-  
**10 . drink**  
He's been something akin to wondering---thoughts too slippery to grab a hold of for too long---exactly how long he has before he passes out; only when Goemon's in front of him suddenly, leaning in real close---there's sake, warm in his breath---does Lupin lose consciousness.**  
**

-  
**39 . overwhelmed**  
He doesn't think he's ever felt so possessive in his life: Fujiko's presence is a given, but Goemon knows he's in over his head when he begins to feel a dark jealousy towards Jigen as well.

-  
**5 . run**  
"Are you...," Jigen starts and never gets to finishing, but he backs off from both of them almost immediately thereafter...in more ways than one.

-  
**24 . strength**  
If Lupin notices, he says nothing of it, and after a while, Goemon starts letting the thief smoke at the dinner table...not that Lupin ever takes him up on doing so.

-  
**11 . midnight**  
It's in passing that Goemon bids goodnight, and Lupin chooses to wait a few seconds before chortling and responding with, "Good morning."

-  
**30 . body**  
Goemon only ever touched him if they were in a life-threatening situation (yanking him backwards from what could've been a fatal drop, slamming into him and out of the way of hailing gunfire), so it's become instinct for him to expect the worse whenever they come into contact with each other; even now with not a drop of danger nearby, as Goemon eases him against a wall, Lupin's heart begins to race.

-  
**32 . farewells**  
"Au revoir," the thief chirps to Goemon before they go through the usual (temporary) parting of ways...but the difference is that this time, there's a kiss that follows.

-  
**26 . ice**  
It was the only day off Zenigata had taken to spend time with his little girl, so when he spotted one fourth of Lupin's crew in a jewelry store, he fought the urge to follow the samurai in hopes of being lead to wherever that monkey sonuvabitch was; though the inspector couldn't help but wonder what Goemon was purchasing a diamond ring for.


End file.
